


Little Boy

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Cute Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Chanyeol era o garotinho de Kyungsoo





	Little Boy

\- O-oh Soo, a-assim mesmo, m-mais... - Chanyeol implorava e gemia todo manhoso, sua entrada sendo preenchida de maneira deliciosa pelo membro duro do seu namorado.

\- Porra, Channie, seu cuzinho é tão gostoso amor, ele está me apertando tanto. - Kyungsoo dizia essas bobagens na orelha do rapaz, enquanto apertava-lhe as nádegas fartas, aproveitando também para molestar também a carne em abundância, enchendo suas mãos com essa. 

\- Nhaw~... K-Kyung, você 'tá t-tão fundo, e-eu estou tão cheio. - Choramingou, manhosamente ficando suas unhas bem feitinhas nos ombros desse e jogando a cabeça para trás, abraçando-lhe com as suas pernas longas .

\- Você gosta, né? Gosta de se sentir todo cheio, com o meu caralho indo bem fundo dentro de você. - Sussurrou aquela frase suja de maneira lasciva, só para piorar o estado do rapaz abaixo de si, esse que gemeu todo quebrado ao escutar essas palavras sujas, seu membro expelindo uma grande quantidade de pré-gozo, fato esse que foi visto pelo mais baixo dali, que sorriu todo sujo.

\- Olha só, amor, você realmente adora quando eu digo essas boberinhas no seu ouvido, certo? Você se melou todo, Chan. - Sorriu, retirando uma de suas mãos da bunda bonita e levando ela em direção ao membro do maior, acariciando a cabecinha inchada com o polegar, espalhando o pré-gozo pela glande vermelhinha, com gosto escutando o gemidinho manhoso por parte do seu grandão.

Chanyeol nada disse, apenas abraçou o menor todo dengosinho, mordiscando os lábios de maneira lenta e encarando o Do com os olhos semicerrados, gemendo fraquinho ao sentir sua ereção sendo acariciada pela mão firme do menor. 

\- Você é tão safadinho, anjinho, gemendo desse jeito todo manhoso, essa sua entrada apertadinha engolindo o meu membro, está me deixando louco. - Apertou com força uma das nádegas de Chanyeol, deixando uma estocada particularmente funda dentro do outro, causando o primeiro choramingo do Park, esse que veio com o nome do namorado no meio.

\- Poxa, Soo. S-Seu boca suja. - Choramingou, suas bochechas pegando fogo como só elas. - N-Não diga essas coisas. - Com vergonha, escondeu seu rosto nas mãos, causando uma risadinha por parte do menor, o que só aumentou a sua vermelhidão.

\- Por que, meu anjinho? Você tem vergonha? - Kyungsoo perguntou risonho, esfregando o seu nariz na curvinha do ombro do maior, só para sentir ele se arrepiando todo contra os seus toques. - O meu garotinho fica todo envergonhadinho quando eu digo essas palavrinhas no ouvido dele, fica? 

\- E-Eu fico, Soo. - Respondeu, gemendo fraquinho ao sentir os lábios do menor em contato com a pele quente do seu pescoço, as carícias nessa área sempre tão sensível causando uma corrente elétrica no seu corpo todo. 

\- Então quer dizer que o meu menino não gosta quando eu sussurro essas coisas? Você quer que eu pare, Channie? - Perguntou sorrindo de canto, apenas para provocar, apertando a bunda farta com a mão e masturbando o maior com a ainda mais vontade. - Você quer que eu pare de dizer essas coisinhas no seu ouvido, quer?

\- Droga, S-Soo! Seu mesquinho! - Choramingou, sentindo um espasmo atravessar todo o seu corpo. - S-seu... Awn! N-não para! - Suplicou ao sentir a cabecinha do membro do outro encostar na sua próstata sensível, enquanto a sua própria era acariciada pelos dedos ágeis do outro.

\- Tudo bem, meu anjinho, tudo bem. - Riu, saindo do abraço gostoso de Chanyeol, se ajoelhando no meio das pernas desse, lhe olhando de cima, permitindo-se perder um pouco de tempo observando o maior.

Chanyeol estava fodidamento lindo daquele jeito, completamente molhe pelo seus toques, com o corpo grande todo relaxado na cama, as mãozinhas bonitas colocadas ao lado do corpo, apertando o tecido dos lençóis com força, as pernas longas ainda estavam envoltas da cintura do menor, essas que Kyungsoo ainda segurava, a ereção dura pulsava contra o abdômen esguio. 

Ah, mas o melhor de tudo era o rosto. 

Chanyeol estava com uma expressão tão erótica: Os olhos fechadinhos, as sobrancelhas franzidas, o rostinho bonito todo vermelhinho e a boca gostosa inchada, os cachinhos macios caídos contra o travesseiro. Uma perdição 

Kyungsoo sorriu com a visão, daquele jeitinho que ele sabia que causava uns coisos no coração sensível de Chanyeol.

\- Você é tão lindo. - Kyungsoo disse todo orgulhoso, acariciando a pele nas suas mãos e encarando Chanyeol nos olhos, apreciando o rubor adorável que lhe subiu as bochechas.

Não esperou nenhuma resposta, apenas continuou a se mover, puxando o maior ao seu encontro e lhe fodendo com vontade, com força o suficiente para que o corpo grande se arrastasse pela cama, gemendo em puro deleite ao sentir a entrada se comprimir ao redor de si com força.

\- Ah, bebê, você é tão gostoso. - Gemeu, seus olhos grandes se focando em todo movimento que o maior fazia. A maneira como ele fechava os olhinhos para gemer manhoso, o jeito como ele apertava os lençóis de maneira desesperada. como se para descontar o prazer imenso, esse que lhe fazia tontear e contrair os dedos dos pés.

\- Soo! A-ah, Soo! - Chanyeol clamava manhoso, daquele jeitinho especial dele. - S-soo! T-tão fundo! - Choramingou, apertando uma mão na outra, próximo ao rosto, enquanto arqueava as costas e jogava a cabeça para trás.

\- Ah, Channie, você me deixa louco, sabia? Gemendo desse jeito todo manhosinho, igual a um gatinho carente. - Comparou, sorrindo de cantinho e deixando uma estocada particularmente forte, só para escutar mais um daquele gemidinhos lindos. - Você é o meu gatinho? Hein, amor? Você é o meu gatinho manhoso? 

\- N-não, eu não sou o seu gatinho, Kyungie. - Negou envergonhadinho, encarando o menor com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas, sua vista toda borrada. - E-eu sou o garotinho do Kyungie. 

\- O meu garotinho? Você é o meu garotinho, é? - Sorriu, apertando a carne das coxas com força, diminuindo o ritmo dos movimentos, entrando e saindo do interior de um jeitinho lento e até carinhoso, daquela maneira que sabia que o seu grandão gostava. - Diz 'pra mim, anjinho. Diga quem é o meu garotinho.

\- E-eu sou o seu garotinho, S-soo, eu sou. - Choramingou trêmulo, deixando uma ou outra lágrima escorrer pelas suas bochechas quentes. - Eu sou o garotinho do Soo. - Confirmou, gemendo todo quebrado e frágil.

\- Isso mesmo, meu bebê, você é o meu garotinho lindo. - Lhe sorriu doce, acariciando-lhe a carne das coxas com carinho. - O meu menino bonzinho, tão perfeitinho. - Sussurrou todo carinhoso, com deleite vendo o sorrisinho tímido que o maior deixou escapar.

\- S-Soo, eu quero te abraçar. - Chanyeol pediu cheio de dengo, erguendo seus braços em direção ao menor, como uma criança carente.

Kyungsoo lhe olhou doce, logo se curvando em direção ao maior, ficando a alcance dos braços longos desses, esses que não demoraram nada para lhe abraçarem, um Chanyeol carente lhe puxando para cada vez mais perto. 

O Do deixou um punhado de selos na curva do pescoço do outro, antes de começar a se mover, em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido e forte, o seu membro indo fundo dentro do interior apertado do seu menino, esse que gemia o seu nome de maneira manhosa e desesperada, lhe apertando desesperado e choramingando lânguido.

\- Você está gemendo de uma maneira tão fofa, meu anjo. Tão bonitinho. Está bom? - Perguntou, bem rente ao ouvido do maior, mantendo os movimentos em um ritmo mediano, apertando a carne da bunda cheinha com gosto.

\- T-tá muito bom, Soo... Awn~, I-isso é tão bom. - Apertou os olhinhos com força, forçando a cabeça do menor contra o seu pescoço. - Ah~, A-ah~, t-tão forte! - Gemeu alto ao sentir uma estocada diretamente contra o seu pontinho doce, causando um tremor no seu corpo todo, esse se concentrando na suas pernas. fazendo as suas coxas tremerem contra o toque de Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo, sabendo que o seu menino estava próximo ao orgasmo, moveu uma de suas mãos até que conseguisse envolver a ereção dura do outro com os dedos, dando uma atençãozinha especial a cabecinha inchada e melada, escutando a série de gemidinhos manhosos e sôfregos que Chanyeol soltou, ele estava tão perto.

Com carinho, aumentou ainda mais os movimentos, tanto os da mão quando o do seu quadril, resultando em um grito por parte do mais alto, esse que achou que fosse desmaiar com tamanho prazer, ele já podia sentir a sensação tão familiar se formando no seu baixo ventre.

\- Kyungie, e-eu vou... e-eu... A-ah... p-por favor, Soo, por h-hm favor! - Implorou, sem conseguir formular uma frase coerente, mas Kyungsoo entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

\- Pode vir, meu menino, goze tudinho, sim? Suje tudo com a sua porra, meu anjinho. - Deu a permissão, sussurrando aquelas palavras sujas em um tom lascivo, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, deixando um punhado de beijinhos e roçando seu nariz na curvinha do pescoço do outro, sentindo o cheirinho natural dele, os cachinhos fazendo cócegas no seu rosto.

Não demorou nada para que Chanyeol gozasse, só foi preciso mais algumas estocadas no seu pontinho mais doce e algumas carícias na sua glande sensível - e talvez mais algumas bobeirinhas sussurradas no seu ouvido -, para que viesse com força, arqueado as suas costas fortemente e jogando a cabeça para trás, liberando todo o seu líquido no abdômen de ambos e na mão de Kyungsoo, chorando e gemendo enquanto sentia toda a sua porra sendo expulsa pela sua fenda.

Por consequência ao seu orgasmo tão forte, a sua entrada se contraiu toda contra o membro de Kyungsoo, o que ajudou a vinda do orgasmo desse. 

Kyungsoo também veio forte, gemendo rouco no ouvido de Chanyeol, sussurrando algumas palavrinhas doces também, lhe apertando de maneira possessiva e gozando dentro dele, enchendo o interior apertado com a sua porra quentinha, resultando em um gemidinho manhoso e cansado por parte do seu grandão.

\- S-soo, você foi dentro... - Balbuciou deleitoso, aprovando a sensação de sentir o gozo desse sendo despejado dentro de si.

\- Algum problema, meu anjo? - Perguntou preocupado, se separando do aperto aconchegante, podendo assim visualizar o rostinho bonito do seu namorado, esse que tinha uma expressão muito da bonitinha.

\- N-não, é que, é bom. - Sussurrou meio perdido, sua voz saindo meio baixinha e rouca, talvez pelo fato dele ter gemido tanto.

\- Você gosta da sensação do meu gozo enchendo você, é isso? - Perguntou, meio sacana, se afastando um pouco mais ao receber um aceno tímido, se ajoelhando de maneira certa, logo se retirando de dentro do interior todo fodido, em um único movimento, fazendo com que sua porra vazasse e escorresse pelas suas coxas, fazendo com que Chanyeol arfasse baixinho. - Você gosta de sentir ela escorrendo do seu buraquinho?

\- E-eu gosto, Kyungie. - Sussurrou trêmulo.

\- O meu garotinho é tão safadinho. - Sorriu sacana, se deitando ao lado do maior e puxando ele para perto de si, de modo que ele deitasse com a cabeça em seu peito. - Mas é o meu safadinho, só meu. - Ditou um tanto possessivo, acariciando os fiozinhos úmidos com a ponta dos seus dedos, sentindo ele relaxar todo contra os seus toques. - Não é, meu garotinho?

\- Sim, Soo, eu sou o seu garotinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Me segue ai pra gente bater uns papo
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim


End file.
